Together
by Kalegria
Summary: [A collection of one-shots.]
1. Grave Mistake

**GRAVE MISTAKE**

All he had to do was read everything... But he didn't.

* * *

"Gray-sama."

Gray woke up to a gentle voice calling his name and a soft hand caressing his cheek.

'That voice... My name... Please let this be real.' Gray tried to open his eyes but the sunlight made him shut them again. Soon after, the number of the bottles he emptied last night immediately took effect. Gray groaned in irritation.

"Gray-sama." The voice called again. Gray wiped his eyes with his hand and slowly tried opening them again.

An awfully familiar set of blue locks.

Mesmerizing eyes.

Pale skin.

Naturally rosy cheeks.

Those lips that he missed kissing.

As soon as he realized who was in front of him, he instantly broke out in tears. Gray leaped off the bed and hugged the woman tightly.

"I missed you, Juvia! I love you so much! Don't leave me ever again, please!" Gray said between his tears.

Juvia gently pushed Gray away from her.

With tears staining her cheeks, Juvia handed Gray an envelope. "Juvia has to go. Please read everything, Gray-sama. Pleasde. Just... please." Juvia wiped her tears with her hands and dashed out of Gray's apartment.

Gray followed Juvia but as he got out of his unit, she was already driving away. With his hangover finally taking it's toll, Gray entered his apartment and flopped down his bed again. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and stared at the envelope Juvia had given him.

'It couldn't be.' Gray thought as he stared at the envelope in shock. He had received many like it before to know that what Juvia handed him was a wedding invitation. He pulled a card out of the envelope.

_Lyon and Juvia_

_A Day of Unification_

_November 16, X816_

_Kardia Cathedral_

Gray was a pool of emotions. He was devastated. He was hurt. He was hopeless.

He wanted to die.

He didn't want to live anymore if he wasn't going to be with Juvia.

...but if he can't have her, he wasn't going to let any other man be with her.

Not even his own best friend.

* * *

_Gray clenched his jaw. He and Juvia were happy, at least until he found out that she was a daughter of a rich and narrow-minded god in the corporate world and that her father had plans for her. The said bastard never searched for Juvia when she left her home because she felt neglected by her father. But just days ago, after she turned 25, Jose sent out his people to find her. She then found out that her father had a deal with one of his most powerful enemies, another business tycoon, named Jura. Jose has arranged Juvia to marry Jura's son, Lyon Vastia who turns out to be Gray's best friend. This was done to make their businesses more powerful and was set to take place after she turns 25._

_As soon as Juvia heard the news, she talked to Gray about how she was never going to leave him and that she would never marry anyone other than Gray._

_The following day, though. Gray found the other side of the bed empty. Juvia had left him. She broke her promise to him and it broke him to his core._

_It hurt him so much that Gray spent the following days drinking alcohol and trying to contact Juvia through her phone. But to no avail, she never answered. She never returned. _

_Gray couldn't stand the thought of Juvia marrying another guy, much less his very best friend. Gray was hurt beyond belief._

* * *

Gray woke up the next day. It was the day of Juvia and Lyon's wedding. He got up and pulled his revolver and the invitation from the bedside table. He drove his car to Kardia Cathedral.

"Can I see your invitation, Sir?" The guard said cheerfully.

It made Gray want to puke. Who would be happy at this sort of event? He wanted to shoot the guard that moment but he showed his invitation nonetheless. He asked one of the staff where the bride's prep room was. He was assisted to the door and Gray asked the woman to let him be alone with Juvia for a while.

Gray knocked. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Juvia. She was already wearing her wedding gown, a white, lacy tube-gown, fit at the torso and balloon-type from the hip down, it was studded with some diamonds at the edge. Her hair was in a classy loose up-do and her make-up was wonderfully done. She looked very beautiful. She was seated at the large sofa in front of the mirror and she looked like she was very nervous.

Gray closed the door behind him and as soon as he did, Juvia shot her head up, eyes wide at the sight of Gray. She immediately ran to Gray and hugged him very tight.

"Gray-sama! You came! You don't know how happy I am!" Juvia exclaimed, already in tears.

Gray didn't move.

Juvia wiped her tears and released Gray from her grip. "You don't know how much this means to me." She said with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Gray grabbed her chin and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Juvia was shocked to see Gray crying, his eyes filled with so much sadness.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong? We need to hurry." Juvia looked at Gray.

"If you can't be with me, I won't let anybody else have you." He said slowly, with the tears constantly flowing from his eyes.

Juvia looked at Gray, puzzled.

Gray pulled out his gun from his coat pocket.

"Gray-sama? What are you talking ab-"

***BANG***

He shot Juvia in the head.

* * *

The drive back to his apartment was vague from his memory. He couldn't even remember how he got out of the church unnoticed.

Gray was seated in his bed. He pulled out his gun and placed it beside him. He got the envelope from his pocket. He then pulled out the invitation and tossed the envelope aside. As soon as he did, he saw a piece of paper peeking from the envelope. He pulled it out and saw that it was a note with Juvia's handwriting.

The moment he finished reading the letter, his tears streamed down his face.

Gray felt empty.

He killed Juvia.

He killed HIS Juvia.

With those last thoughts in his head, Gray picked up his gun and shot himself.

* * *

_Gray-sama! Oh, you don't know how much Juvia misses you!__  
__Are you taking care of yourself? Please do. Juvia is dying to__  
__be with you. Please go to the wedding. Take me away. We have __  
__to wait for the wedding day so my father won't have any clues__  
__that I have a plan. I have talked to Lyon-san about this and he__  
__was very supportive of everything. He even helped me with the__  
__fake passports so my father won't be able to track where we're__  
__going. I asked Meredy to make some arrangements. She bought __  
__us tickets to Edolas. Let's run away, Gray-sama. Just you and me.__  
__I really want to be with you as soon as possible but I don't want to__  
__spoil the plan by giving away hints to anyone not involved with it.__  
__This is getting too long. I'll explain everything when we meet, okay?__  
__I love you very much, Gray-sama! I always have and I always will._

_-Juvia_

* * *

HUHUHU. I was really saddened by this. I had to write it, though. I hate myself for writing this! Hahahaha. Forgive me, guys. I just wanted to get it out of my head. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are mostly welcome! :)


	2. Under

**UNDER**

When Gray finds out about another one of Juvia's "weird" Gray-stuff.

* * *

She didn't know what she did for the gods to hate her.

Oh, she's sure they hate her, okay? Because if they didn't, why else would she find her foot caught on a vine, on a cliff side, around a few hundred feet above the roaring waters of the ocean?

And to top it all, she was hanging upside down.

Juvia looked around her surroundings. 'Nothing but rocks.'

She face-palmed herself. Suddenly agreeing with her guildmates about their perception of Natsu. 'Juvia guesses Natsu-san is actually sort of an idiot.'

* * *

Team Natsu along with Juvia and Gajeel scrambled to their feet to get away from the trolls that were chasing them downhill. But Natsu, of course, being the idiot that he was, did something as Gray would have put it, "something that idiot firebreath would do that would get them all the more in trouble".

Well, you bet. Natsu stopped running and faced the trolls. They weren't that strong, really. So, why would they have a problem facing those trolls if they were weak-ass shits?

Easy.

There were just about half a thousand of them there.

Any person who is in his right mind will not even think about fighting five hundred trolls in their own lair. Except, Natsu isn't always in his right mind. In fact, as Erza had said it, "DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN, NATSU?!"

Natsu just laughed hysterically at them, pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "I'm all fired up!" before mustering up power and releasing his signature Fire Dragon's Roar... while spinning around.

Yup, you guessed it.

His attack hit the trolls...

Including his team.

Which brings us back to how Juvia ended up falling off a cliff. Natsu's attack sent them spiraling in different directions. Juvia, being the ever oh-so lucky girl that she was, was the only one who didn't end up on a ground. 'At least Juvia didn't fall straight down.' she thought, still trying to be optimistic about everything even though she already felt dizzy for being upside down for a few minutes then.

"Juvia!" she heard them shouting her name. "Juvia!"

She snapped her eyes open, she didn't even remember closing them. 'Waaah~ Juvia feels dizzy.'

"Juvia is here!" she shouted back at them.

She heard stomping of feet and a few seconds later, she saw Gajeel's scowling face looking down at her.

"What the fuck?!" He growled. "Salamander I will kill you!"

Gajeel then left her and from the sound of Lucy's protests, she presumed that Natsu and Gajeel were already at each other's throat.

"Gajeel-kun!" She whined. "Help Juvia first!"

That was when Erza and Gray's face cam into view. "Juvia, are you alright?" asked a very concerned-looking Erza.

"Juvia is fine, Erza-san. She just feels a little dizzy, that's all." The water mage smiled at her friend. Erza got up and muttered something about finding a rope to pull Juvia by the hand and not by her trapped foot.

That was when she noticed a very red-faced Gray staring at her. He looked like he had fever or something.

Juvia exclaimed at that realization of hers. "Gray-sama! Are you fine? Are you sick? Do you need Juvia to help you? Waaaah~ Juvia will be there right this instant!" Juvia moved and she heard one very unfriendly sound.

The vine that was holding her foot was slowly tearing apart.

Gray snapped from his trance and shouted at Juvia. "Stop moving!" He muttered something under his breath but Juvia didn't quite catch it.

She followed his order and remained still. She didn't want to fall down to the ocean. Sure, she could use her sierra form but judging from the height of where she hang, she knew it'd still hurt. Besides, Erza was already looking for something to help her with.

* * *

A few minutes later and Juvia was brought back up the cliff side. She stood up and dusted her skirt... dusted her skirt... dusted her... skirt?

Her eyes widened. Only then did she realize what Gajeel's scowling face meant when he looked at her when she was being pulled up, Lucy's gasp of surprise when she stood up and fixed her clothes, Erza beating Natsu while mumbling something about apologizing to Juvia because of the indecency he caused her, and... 'OH MY GOD'... Gray's red face when he looked at her earlier.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious of what she was in earlier, Juvia quickly took a few steps, backing away from them and accidentally falling off the cliff, again. Only this time, Gray was able to get to her before she actually fell.

"Are you an idiot? You were lucky the first time to actually get your foot caught on a plant earlier. Second time's not always the charm, you know." He told her.

Erza turned around and headed to the exit of the forest. "Let's all go now." she said. "The mission's done."

They all turned around and headed back to the guild.

* * *

Gray halted and pulled Juvia beside him.

"Hey." Gray rubbed the back of his neck. "Was that my face printed on you underwear?"

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short Gruvia drabble. My mind's kinda blank right now. It's like one second I have these ideas then the next one, I already forgot about them. Uggh


	3. My Love For You

**My Love For You**

There's a fine line between rationality and insanity after all.

Caution : Very disturbing content ahead.

* * *

She froze. That was the only thing she thought of doing the moment she saw him, the moment she saw the look of incredulity in his eyes.

She stood there, knife still clasped in her hand.

"What did you do to her?!" He ran towards the bloody heap that was once his wife, pushing away the blunette in the process.

She turned to face him, eyes hollow. _Why is my Gray-sama so angry? _She thought to herself.

"Juvia simply removed an obstacle to our love for each other, Gray-sama." _Why is he so angry? _"Aren't you happy, Gray-sama?" She tilted her head to one side, seemingly confused about her beloved's reaction.

"Why are you reacting like this?", she started.

"Juvia gave you everything."

She walked slowly towards him, unable to comprehend why he was crying so much over that silly bloody girl in his arms.

"Gray-sama should move away from her. She is Juvia's love rival..." she paused.

"Was." As she said that word, an eerie smile crossed her lips.

"Let's go back to our home, Gray-sama." She walked towards him. "No one's going to bother us now. I silenced all of them."

Gray was still crying while clutching the body of his wife.

He abruptly stopped. He slowly looked at Juvia the moment he remembered something.

Someone.

Gray stood up and ran to the other room, searching frantically for his six month-old daughter.

All the air inside him was sucked out when he saw his daughter's crib empty.

Juvia entered the room with a bundle of cloth in her arms.

Gray turned to face her. Eyes widening with each passing moment.

"...No."

No way in Earth would he let her murder his child. They stared at each other for quite some time. The raven-haired man unable to move from his place in fear of what she might do.

"Please... No." Gray rasped out silently as he saw the first drip of red hit the floor.

*thud*

Time seemed to slow around him. But everything seemed fast at the same time.

He couldn't do anything.

He wasn't able to do anything.

The last string of sanity that he held on to vanished rapidly the moment he met the eyes of his baby daughter.

Lifeless eyes.

... detached head, rolling on the floor to his feet.

She threw the body of his baby on the floor. Juvia's face as stoic as ever.

Gray felt all of his strength being sapped from his body. He fell to his knees, still willing himself to believe that all of this was just a dream.

A very bad dream.

"This is just a dream." He whispered.

Juvia approached him. Dragging her feet in the process.

"That was what Juvia told herself too." she leveled herself with him. "...when she saw you having sex with that girl."

Gray couldn't bring himself to look at her eyes. His tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"...when she saw what you did with that bitch when Juvia was still your wife."

"...even when Juvia gave you everything you needed."

"...even when Juvia gave you everything you wanted."

"...even when Juvia gave you all of her body." The first of her tears fell.

"...even when Juvia gave you all of her heart.

She picked up the sharp tool.

She stood up.

"This is all because of my love for you, Gray-sama."

The next thing he knew, he heard the most horrid sound he'd heard in his whole life.

Juvia's body fell in front of him.

Her eyes staring at his own.

...knife stabbed from her chin to the top of her head.

And all he could think of was...

"I did all of this..."

* * *

This one's heavily inspired by the story I read yesterday about a guy who became mental when he discovered that his wife cheated on him. I know, it's sucky and sort of too much. I wanted to write it though. Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Comments are always welcome. :)


	4. Fullbuster Genes

**Fullbuster Genes**

"It just kinda runs in the blood.. I guess?"

* * *

Nothing else calmed Juvia more than the scent of chamomile tea. She and her husband were perched on the stools by the bar casually chatting with Mirajane as she prepared drinks for their guildmates. The bluenette spun around to glance at her beloved daughter, Violet Fullbuster, named after her hair color which apparently resulted as a mixture or her parents' manes.

She smiled as she saw their princess immersed in a conversation with her best friends (or rivals, actually) Leslie Dragneel and Gella Redfox.

Juvia heaved a sigh. Their daughter was so perfect, this little life she created with her beloved Gray was basically the most beautiful thing she had ever gazed upon. There was nothing more important to her right then more than her family.

She chuckled a little as she remembered how she and Gray freaked out when she first found out she was pregnant. It wasn't that they didn't want the kid, it was just that they didn't plan to have it at that time. Besides, Juvia never really had parents to look up to when she was growing up which made her conclude right away, bless her imagination, that she'd be the worst parent ever. Needless to say, her wild panic did nothing to help calm his nerves. Talk about freaking out at the same time, huh.

They went to the guild the very next day after she found out about the baby looking all but presentable, with bags under their eyes that practically screamed "NO SLEEP LAST NIGHT!". After they talked to the master about it, the old man was in tears almost instantly while he babbled about how they were all grown up, how their family was growing and that nothing could have made him happier that day. At that moment, Juvia bursted in tears. Of course, how could they forget? They weren't alone in this journey. They have Fairy Tail and there was no way their family would let them go through this by themselves.

Thinking back on it, Juvia figured that they did a fairly good job in raising their daughter. Sixteen years old and she was nothing more than a sweet angel. Okay, maybe except when she was provoked but that was a rarity.

Juvia was snapped out of her daze when she heard her daughter shout.

"NO! MY DADDY IS NOT STUPID!"

...

...

...and then it happened.

_Violet stripped_...

THEIR.**DAUGHTER.**STRIPPED.

Juvia's ocean blue eyes popped out of their sockets the moment she processed what her daughter just did.

She wasn't able to move. She couldn't move.

The next moment, she registered Gray shouting profanities at their guildmates who didn't even bother to hide that they were staring. He threw his white coat to his daughter.

Juvia just stared, clearly horrified at the scene that just unfolded.

Her daughter did not just do that... it couldn't possibly be.

When she recovered from her shock, extreme shock, if you may, she shouted at the top of her lungs, (something she hasn't done in a very veeery~ long time)...

"GRAY-SAMAAA!"

Gray turned to face his mortified wife.

Thinking he could get off the hook, he spat out the most ridiculous explanation ever.

"It just kinda runs in the blood.. I guess?"

Never had he wished for time to go back more than at that moment.


End file.
